


The Wrong World: Mal/Cobb fanmix

by tehanu_sky



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Limbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu_sky/pseuds/tehanu_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seems that I have been held, in some dreaming state<br/>A tourist in the waking world, never quite awake<br/>No kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber<br/>Until I realize that it was you who held me under</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong World: Mal/Cobb fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> A fanmix for Mal and Cobb - projections and ghosts. 
> 
> Female vocalists are Mal, male are Cobb (or it works the other way, depending on your take on the film)

Full playlist at 8tracks can be [found here](http://8tracks.com/tehanusky/the-wrong-world)

 

(links belong to lyrics)

[ Blinding](http://8tracks.com/tehanusky/the-wrong-world''>found%20here</a>.%0A%0A<p><em><a%20href=) \- Florence + the Machine

[_Sleeping with Ghosts_ ](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858488087/)\- Placebo

_[No Hope in the Air](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858761604/)- _ Laura Marling

_[Oceanographer's Choice](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858492929/) _ \- the Mountain Goats

[_Sort Of_](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858795306/)\- Ingrid Michaelson

_[Lovestain](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858512483/)  _ -José González

[_Gravity_](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858644548/) \- Sara Bareilles 

[_A Lack of Color_](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858488874/) \- Death Cab for Cutie

[_You and I_](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858865075/) \- Washed Out

_Gone_ \- M83 (instrumental)

 


End file.
